CCS Auction
by blackxwhitexfox
Summary: what happens when my friends and I auction all the CCS Characters? Chaos.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Summary: What happens when my friends and I auction the CCS characters? Chaos. Mwhahaha.

The gang was walking around Penguin Park when five figures appeared in front of them.

Voice 1: Hey, look it's the CCS group.

Voice 2: AWSOME! OMG STAORAN IS SO CUTE!

Voice 3: I prefer Eriol. He's way cuter!

Voice 4: Girls –sigh- Hey look at Sakura! She's sexy!

Voice 5: Nah 'Moyo is sexier.

Syaoran: WHO ARE YOU! –goes in front of Sakura protectively-

Voice 1: You're worst nightmare. Boys tie them up!

Voice 4&5: HAI. –runs toward the group and ties them up. -

Backstage.

Sakura: Where are we?

Tomoyo: I don't know.

Sakura: I'm scared.

Voice 1: Don't worry you'll be safe _for now._

Meling: W-what does she mean?

CCS group just shrugs.

Syaoran: who are? –gave death glares-

Voice 1: Oh sorry. My name is Fox. My favorite color is black and white.

A girl with really long and really dark brown hair that was tied in a messy high ponytail and brown eyes walked out of the dark. She was wearing eyeglasses, South Pole pants and a black shirt that said, "I always get what I want"

Voice 2: HI! MY NAME IS PANDA! MY FAVORITE COLORS ARE RED AND BLACK.

A girl with long black hair done in braids and brown eyes walked out of the darkness. She was wearing plain old jeans and a gray shirt with a panda bear on it.

Voice 3: Hello my name is Wolf. My favorite colors are none of your business.

Another girl with dyed long black hair with brown eyes walked out. She had dark South Pole jeans with a white shirt that said, "South Pole"

Fox: It's blue and black.

Wolf: HEY!

Voice 4: Anyways my name is Tiger. My favorite colors are orange and black.

A boy with curly black hair and brown eyes went next to Fox. He was wearing baggy jeans and a white t-shirt.

Voice 5: Good Afternoon. M name is Lion. My favorite colors are Green and black.

A boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes walked out of the darkness. He was wearing baggy pants and a black t-shirt.

Sakura: Why did ya tie us up?

Fox: cuz…

PANDA: WE'RE GONNA AUCTION YOU! YAY!

Fox: Hey stupid why did you…

All CCS characters: AUCTION US!?

Fox: Grr why is everyone inter-

Wolf: yea we're trying to make money of you losers.

Fox: I'm gonna…

Lion: and we don't care who buys you. –smirks evilly-

Fox: I'm about to…

Tiger: Well except you Sakura. We'll make sure you go somewhere nice. –smiles-

Fox: I…

Lion: Nope doesn't matter. Sorry Sakura.

Fox: I'm about t-

All CCS Characters: WHAT!

Fox: THAT'S IT! YOU GUYS ARE SOO DEAD! –gets fire hose and wets everyone-

Everyone:…

Fox: -Smiles-

Fox: Whom should we auction first. The adults or the teens. Review and decide who should be auction in the next chapter. I will update after 5 reviews. Oh and if you want to bid please post a review. Thnxs

PANDA: OH AND NONE OF US ARE RELATED!

Fox: Stop writing in caps Panda.

PANDA: BUT I'M HYPER! WEEEEEEEEE.

Fox and co.…


	2. Fujitaka

Fox: And we're back. You guys said to put the adults up for auction first so that's what we're gonna do

Lion: Let's see first on our list is…

Tiger: Fujitaka Kinomoto

Fuji: What!

Sakura: You're gonna auction my father! (A/N: for now on I'm gonna type Me: instead of Fox: )

Me: Uh yea so let's start the bid at 1 dollar.

Fuji: ONLY ONE DOLLAR! I'M WORTH MORE THEN THAT!

Touya: I'm kill you people if you sell my dad!

Wolf: Whatever

Sakura: starts to cry

Syaoran: What's wrong Saks?

Sakura: They're gonna sell my dad! cries harder

Syaoran: I'll give you a dollar

Me: Hey you're not allowed to bid!

Wolf: Does _anyone _want fujitaka?

Audience: …

Lion: Anyone?

Voice 1: I'll give $20

Me: $20 do I hear $21?

Sonomi: I'll give you $700

Wolf: 700 going once going twice

Sonomi: YES now I can kill him mwhahaha

Syaoran: I thought you said we couldn't buy him

Lion: But she offered good money for a worthless person

Fuji: WORTHLESS!?

Sakura: DADDY

Fuji: I'll give you $800!

PANDA: YOU CAN'T BUY YOURSELF SILLY! I LIKE CHOCOLATE!

Voice 2: $1000

Me: 1000 going once going twice

Touya: Oh NO!

ME: SOLD!

Voice 2: Yes!

Sonomi, Touya, Sakura: NOOOO!

A girl about the age of 19 went to Fuji and dragged him away

Girl: Now to get my revenge for failing me Kinomoto-Sensei

Fuji: Masami?

Masami: Shut up sensei!

Sakura: NO BODY TELLS MY DADDY TO SHUT UP! GOT THAT –insert the B word here-

Everyone: …

Me: I didn't know she could curse

Panda: I know

Me: yay you stopped writing in caps!

PANDA: I DID! COOL! CHOCOLATE!

Me: that's it for today

Lion: Come next time to bid on Nadeshiko Kinomoto's Sprit

Tiger: and thanks for the reviews.

Wolf: Review or DIE!

PANDA: CHOCOLATE

Sakura: is she obsessed over chocolate?

Fox: Yea

Sakura: oh


	3. HUGE AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey my beautiful readers. I have good and bad news. Bad news, I'm quitting fanfiction because 1. I'm not a good writer. 2. I'm too busy to write my stories. Good news my sister (on her account) will re-write the stories I wrote and make them better. Trust me she's way better than me. She'll be updating all chapter stories on Tuesdays when she's not busy. Sorry for the sudden cancellation. **


End file.
